Chihro's Return
by Blazer-Of-Heat
Summary: After 6 years, Chihro returns. But not for what she thinks she'd return for. Revision in progress!
1. Poor Girl

Chihro's Return

(This is like a half summary)

It had been 6 years since Chihro went to the spirit world, but she hadn't forgotten a thing. She remembered Lin, the women who helped her escape from Yobaba, and Kamajii, the boiler man. She even remembered Haku, the spirit boy she loved. Oh how she missed him. She still wished she could have stayed, but she know she couldn't. If only...

Shortly after returning to the human world, school started. As she grow older, she grew even more beautiful. Every boy wanted to go on a date with her, but she politely said no. Although she didn't tell them, her heart belonged to Haku. He friends thought that she was nuts to say no to every boy, but respected her wishes.

Haku, in the spirit world, was looking out the window, thinking about Chihro. How he missed her, and what he wanted to say to her. He didn't realize that his feelings for her was love, he thought he was still in the like her a lot stage.

(Now the actual story begins)

One day, as Chihro got home, she saw her mom and dad bound and gagged. She ran over asking if they were okay and such, as she removed her mom's gag.

"Run Chihro, Run!" her mom yelled as she turned around.

What she saw was a tall man, around mid-30's, standing behind her in black, with rope and cloth (for the gag), in his hands.

"You beautiful, now, aren't you?" he started, "I might just take you with me, and have a little fun."

It took Chihro a moment before she realized his 'fun', was perverted fun. When she realized this she ran for her life. The man started yelling at her, as she ran at the door.

"Get back here, or I'll kill you after my fun!" he yelled, barely keeping up.

Luckily for Chihro, she had her cell phone, but it started to rain. She quickly Called and said to the police, "A man broke into my house, bound and gagged my mom and dad, and is now chasing me, saying he'll have 'fun' with me when he catches me and-" she was cut of from slipping on the wet rocks.

As she scrambled to get up the man pulled out a gun and shot her in her right arm. She didn't scream out loud, but ran faster instead. As she run towards a tunnel, he shot her in the left leg. She got through the tunnel, as the police apprehended the crook. However, the crook didn't see her go into the tunnel, so the police couldn't find her, so she ran a little more. Then she realized that the tunnel she crossed was the one she crossed to get to the spirit world. After she crossed the stream, she went to the one place she knew her. The bathhouse.

Walking in she went down the o so familiar stairs, down to the boiler room. Walking in, she found Kamajii asleep.

"Kamajii," she whispered softly, but loud enough to wake him.

"Sen?" He said catching her as she collapsed. "Lin, get down here now!" he yelled.

"What now Ka-" she stopped, as she looked at Chihro. "Oh no..."

(Not bad for a first chapter. Tell me what you think, although, I'll probably have the second chapter up... and possibly the third, before I get one stinky review!!! So please review, POSITIVLY!!! Flames are just depressing, unless it was a MAJOR, and I repeat, MAJOR mistake, then flame away.)


	2. Haku's Appearence

A.N: Sorry if this chapter, the last chapter, or any other chapter I write, is confusing.

Chapter 2- Haku's Appearance

"I'll go get some bandages," Lin said, "while you should put her on a mattress."

"You should get Yubaba and Haku as well," Kamajii said.

"I'm so going to hate waking Yubaba up, it's a good thing she softened up," Lin mumbled.

While so went to go do the tasks assigned to her, Kamajii started to prepare a mattress. "What did Sen get into?" he asked himself.

With Lin...

"What do you mean she's back and hurt!!!!" an angry Haku shouted.

"I mean she walked into the boiler room, fell down, and had blood coming out of her arm and leg!!!" a very ticked Lin said.

As Haku registered the very thought of Chihro hurt, Lin went to get Yubaba. However, when she got to the elevator, she found Yubaba there.

"There better be a good reason for Haku yelling loud enough to wake me up," Yubaba said.

"Well it is. Sen came back, but was bleeding, probably from a weapon the humans call a gun, from here arm and leg," Lin said, tired from explaining it to much.

"WHAT!!!!!" Yubaba yelled, immediately running to the boiler room.

When she got there, she found Chihro bleeding, Kamajii making some potion like thing she thought might be used to try and heal her, and Haku, the one she never saw cry, crying.

"Don't bother Kamajii, she's lost to much blood," Yubaba said, in a sad tone for a change.

"This may not save her, but at least it will let her live longer," Kamajii replied, slowly mixing them together. "And besides, she needs to eat or drink something of this world."

"Boh and Zeniba will be so sad," Yubaba said, wishing she could do something.

"The hair band she always wears, the one Boh, No Face, Zeniba, and that crow of yours made, is some how turning her into a spirit, instead of having her just die," Haku said, once the hair band started to glow. "The process will finish when she dies, apparently."

"Done," Kamajii said, opening Chihro's mouth and pouring it down her throat. "She'll die, or as Haku said, turn into a spirit, in 3 days," Kamajii said, "instead of 2 hours."

Haku was torn apart just looking at Chihro in pain. He was mad at himself for not being able to help her. He knew now, he didn't like her a lot, he loved her.

When she woke up, everyone left Haku and Chihro alone.

"Chihro, I hate to say this, but your dieing," Haku started, "but the hair band that all your friends made, except for me, is turning you into a spirit. You will have almost the exact same powers I do as a spirit, so don't worry about fitting in."

Chihro was shocked for a moment, but got over it, muttering to Haku, "I love you."

Haku heard this, and replied, "I love you too."

With Yubaba...

"Boh!" Yubaba yelled, looking for her son.

"What is it, mama?" Boh asked, getting up from under all his pillows.

"Well I've got good news, bad news, then more good news," Yobaba started. "It appears Sen has returned, and-"

Boh cut her off, saying, "Chihro is Back! Can I go see her?"

"Well there comes the bad news. She was injured badly, and will die in 3 days," Yubaba said.

"You mean she will die?!?" Boh said, starting to cry.

"Don't cry baby, the head band you helped made is turning her to a spirit, instead of her just dieing," Yubaba said, trying to calm down Boh.

"Really?" Boh said, starting to calm down.

"Really," Yubaba said. "But for know, you need to sleep, and so does Sen."

"Alright then, good night then mama," Boh said, starting to fall asleep.

"Good night, baby," Yubaba said, closing the curtains.

Wow, I was wrong. Two reviews, and good ones to!!! And for the record, I will be going back to the first one to fix it. And please, review positively!!!


	3. Two Days Left

Chapter 3- Two Days Left

When Chihro woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find that she was in a small, white room with a red rug, small fireplace, with a fire going, a window to the left, and a door made of what looked oak wood, to her left. As the memories came back to her, she started to feel dizzy.

"Dizzy, now are we?" Haku said, walking in.

"Have you heard of knocking?" Chihro asked, in a sarcastic voice.

"That's no way of thanking the one who carried you up 4 flights of stairs now, is it?" Haku asked.

"Sorry, but is it my fault that the bullets in my arm and leg hurt?" she asked. "And does Yubaba know I'm here?" she added, with worry on her face.

"The answer to your first question, no, the second one, yes. In fact, she insisted on you staying in this room. Oh, and Boh is coming in with Yubaba after I go out to tell Zeniba the news," Haku said walking next to the bed.

"Tell me, am I going to die?" Chihro asked with worry in her eyes.

"Yubaba will answer that for you," Haku said, giving her a kiss on her forehead. "But right now I have to go."

"Hurry up then, and tell granny and No Face I said hi!" Chihro yelled, as Haku left the room.

Shortly after he left, Yubaba entered the room with Boh.

"Chihro!" Boh yelled, running to give her a hug.

"Boh, c-c-could y-you let g-go for a s-second," Chihro said, trying to breath while Boh hugged the breath out of her.

"Sorry," Boh said, letting go.

"Good to see you two are still friends," Yubaba said, smiling at the two.

"You too. Now could you tell me, whats going to happen to me?" Chihro asked, with a sad look in her eyes.

"Well, you see, you are going to die, but then turn into a spirit," Yubaba said, with a hint a sadness, and happiness, in her voice. "The good part of that, is that spirits live for 5 times longer than humans."

"Could you tell me how long tell it happens?" Chihro asked.

"Two days from now," Yubaba said.

"Well, could you rig something so I can go around the bathhouse?" Chihro asked.

"Actually, Kamajii built you a wheelchair, and boy, it looks impressive. Boh, be a darling and help her into it," Yubaba said, with a hint of satisfaction.

As Boh lifted her into the chair, Haku reached Zeniba's house, and boy, were they surprised at what they saw.

"Come in and tell me why you're here," Zeniba said, motioning for him to come inside.

"I'll tell you now, since I'm in a rush to get back," Haku started, "Chihro came back, wounded, and is dieing. The hair band you, No Face, Boh, and that crow thing made, is turning her into a spirit."

No Face, who was watering Zeniba's garden, dropped the watering can, while Zeniba just flat out fainted.

"I'll bring her inside, while you finish what you're doing, before I go," Haku said.

As he flew back to the bathhouse, he began thinking about Chihro, and how she would react to the information Yubaba will give her. He also wondered what they'll do, now that they know how each other feel about the other feel.

When he got there, he found Chihro in a wheelchair, going around the bathhouse. He couldn't believe how many people were following her, just because she was hurt.

"How you holding up?" Haku asked.

"Great now that you're here, Haku," Chihro said.

Haku smiled, and started pushing her towered Lin.

"Sen!" Lin said, giving her a hug.

"Lin, no offense, but could you let go?" Chihro asked, while her back was bending in a way she didn't think was healthy. "I might turn into a spirit in two days, but I won't last that long the way you're hugging me."

"Sorry, but it's been so long since I saw you smile, and besides, all of us have to thank you for changing Yubaba for the better. She gave everyone their name back, just because of you!"

"Your welcome Lin," Chihro said. "Haku, how was No Face and Granny doing?"

"Just fine, that is, until I told them what happened to you," Haku replied.

"Really?" Chihro asked, wanting to make sure No Face didn't eat Zeniba.

"Yeah really," Haku said. "I should probably bring you back to your room."

"O.K.," Chihro replied, with a hint of tiredness in her voice.

Well, what did you think? It would have had the next day as well, but it was getting to long for my taste. Please review kindly, for it motivates me to write more!!! It will also let me brag to my friends on Monday!!! Thanks for sticking with me so far!!!


	4. Her Last Day

Chapter 4 - Her Last Day

Chihro woke, and saw Haku leaning on the wall.

"Good morning," Haku said, leaning over to kiss her.

"That depends on your point of view," Chihro muttered, yawning.

"Oh, really? What kind of morning is it to you?" Haku asked.

"The kind that I know is my last day alive kind," Chihro replied, semi-sadly.

"Did you forget that your turning into a spirit?" Haku asked, fretting that she had actually forgotten.

"Of course not, silly! How could I forget that?!?" Chihro yelled.

"I'm just making sure! You don't have to yell about it!" Haku said, caught off guard for a change.

"Oh well, I guess you can't blame yourself for wanting to take care of me," Chihro said, giving him a hug.

"Oh, before you come up with plans for today, Yubaba wants to get those, what are they called? Bullets? Anyway, she wants to get them out before you turn into a spirit. Okay?" Haku asked.

"Okay," Chihro replied.

On their way up to Yubaba's room, they noticed that everyone was looking at them weirdly. The even saw a few people weep, just at the thought that Chihro was going to die, even if she became a spirit afterwards.

Upon arriving at Yubaba's office, Chihro saw that nothing had changed.

"Ah, Sen, it's good to see you up so early. As Haku told you already, I'm going to remove the bullets, so that way when your a spirit, you won't have to live with them. Now, it will hurt, but it would it hurt worse if we left them in, okay?" Yubaba said, in a calming voice.

"Okay," Chihro said, sounding a little scared.

"Boh, if you would hold her arm down so she won't accidentally move it when I remove the first bullet," Yubaba said while removing the bandages on Chihro's arm.

"Yes mama," Boh replied, lightly pressing down on Chihro's arm.

Once Yubaba finished removing the bandages, she started to use her magic to remove the bullet. Once she started, Chihro started to scream in pain. Seeing the one he loved in pain, Haku slap Yubaba to make it stop, but didn't, knowing that if they didn't come out, it would cause her more pain. After around another 10 seconds, the bullet came out. They repeated the whole thing again, including the pain for Chihro physically, and Haku mentally, all over again. After another 10 seconds, it came out to.

"There, they're out. I'll replace the bandages, and you can go on with your day. Just take it easy, okay?" Yubaba said, while getting bandages out.

"Okay," Chihro replied, relaxing now that the pain was over.

As the day went by, Chihro could feel herself getting weaker. She also felt a little light-headed near the end of the day.

Right before Chihro was to turn into a spirit, they took her to her room.

"This is what's going to happen," Haku started to explain, "you'll feel a little pain, slowly increasing for around 5 minutes, then it will seem to you like you fainted, when you die. It might take a minute or two, but your spirit body should start to appear as you human one disappears, got it?"

"Got it," Chihro said.

Two minutes after that, Chihro started to feel the pain that was mentioned. Two minutes into it, she started to scream, killing Haku's emotions that he couldn't help her. When the screaming stopped, and Chihro died, Haku shed a few tears, before Chihro's new body began to form. Then he stopped crying, and started to smile. When the transformation from human to spirit was completed, he smiled. Chihro slowly got up, hugged him, then collapsed from exhaustion onto the bed. Everyone, except for Haku, left the room.

Haku went to Chihro's bed and said, "Good night Chihro."

If he had listened carefully to Chihro, he would have heard her say, "Good night, my love."

Done! I can't tell you how many times I almost cried, just writing it! Once again, please review positively! And, to prevent confusion, the next chapter takes three weeks in the future of the fan fiction. And, if the part after the bullet removal is confusing, blame me doing this late at night. Enough of me rambling about my work conditions, review and wait for the next update! Hopefully it won't take to long!


	5. Her Parents

Chapter 5 – Her Parents

(This is supposed to be semi-sad, so if it sounds different then it's supposed to, blame my friends for getting me so giddy)

While Chihro was having a good time in the spirit world, her parents had another story. Since her disappearance, her parents had pretty much sunk into the lowest state of depression possible. They had no one to brighten up their day, just friends of Chihro who came to say how sorry they were, considering that Chihro had been given up dead, after police searched everywhere possible for her to go with injuries like that, and assumed she fell into the river, got swept downstream, and that her body had sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Chihro's dad had been late to work several times after Chihro... left and his boss noticed.

"Listen," his boss said one day, before Chihro's dad left for home. "I know it must be hard for you to have lost such a great daughter, but cheer up. She's in a better place now."

"I know," Chihro's dad started, "but I can't help but think she's still out there, somewhere..."

When he got home, he saw his wife looking through an old photo album.

"Remember when we first moved here? How Chihro didn't want to come, until after we visited that abounded theme park?" Chihro's mom asked.

"How could I forget! Two weeks afterwards she made up a ridiculous story about what happened!" Chihro's dad replied.

"But that's what I'm thinking. We were so close, that she might have gone back after she was shot. If the story was true, then she might still be there with that Haku kid!" Chihro's mom said, with hope in her voice for the first time in weeks.

"There is a good chance she made it up, but even so, it still would be nice to see it again. Plus, if she told the truth, then she'll be there like you said, so let's pack our own dinner, and check!" Chihro's dad said, for once being happy since the incident.

They got there 10 minutes before sundown, and crossed the river. As night started to come, they started to see spirits slowly appear, like Chihro did, except they didn't freak out like she did. Instead, they ran towards what they thought was the bath house, and got there before the spirits noticed them, but they didn't expect to run into the one person they did. Chihro.

They ran up to her, yelling her name, when she turned around. Boy, she was surprised.

She gave them a hug, asking, "How did you find me?"

Her mom replied, "We were talking of this place, remembered your story, and came to look for you!"

Chihro then said, "I'm so glad to see you! There are so many people you need to meet, and I know they'll love to meet you!"

Chihro then them to the boiler room, to meet Kamajii. Fortunately for her, Lin was there too.

"Kamajii, Lin, I want you to meet my parents!" Chihro yelled, pulling her mom and dad behind her.

As Kamajii and Lin turned, they were surprised that Chihro's parents had actually made it to the bathhouse unnoticed.

"So you're Sen's parents," Lin said, looking at the two with interest.

"A pleasure to meet you," Chihro's mom said, bowing.

It was then that Haku appeared, looking to tell Chihro that Yubaba wanted to see her.

"Haku, these are my parents, before they were turned to pigs," Chihro said.

"I came to tell you Yubaba wanted to see you, and with what she can do, I think I know why," he said, pulling out two berries. "Eat these, or you will disappear," he said, handing them one each. They both nodded their head, and ate the berries.

"Why haven't you come home yet?" Chihro's mom asked.

"Well, um..." Chihro started.

"Why don't you let Yubaba tell them," Haku suggested, clearly hinting that it would be easier than explaining herself.

"Sure!" Chihro said, clearly taking the hint.

Chihro quickly took her parents to see Yubaba, but even still, Yubaba was ticked that it took her so long. (To prevent myself from writing to much, I'm going to summarize the next part, to my best ability) Yubaba told them why Chihro hadn't return, and, of course, they didn't believe her. That is, until Chihro demonstrated some of her new spirit powers by turning into a dragon. After that, they were willing to believe anything she told them.

As it turned out, this was a one shot deal, they wouldn't be able to come back to the spirit world. But, Chihro could visit them on the winter and summer solstice. So, they spent the rest of the time they had left talking, laughing, and pretty much hanging out with Chihro. When morning came, they left happy knowing that Chihro was okay, and happy to boot.

My laughter has died down, and I can say, that the more you laugh at one thing, the more ticked my friends get at me. I mean, between the time I had to go away for school, my friends at school got so sick of me laughing, that she hit me in the head with a binder! Now, I can't tell you my friend's names, so I came up with nicknames to tell my story. My friend T-Rex (she is the one who hit me with the binder) and I hang out a lot. My friends think we're a couple, so they try to make us kiss. My friend, Mouse (Girl) asked my friend Rob (Boy, duh) to a dance, when T-Rex and I planned to 'accidentally' kiss, saving us the trouble of trying to convincing Rob to go. To me, that made me so giddy. I know it probably didn't make you laugh, so sorry for rambling.


	6. Her Big Decison

Chapter 6 – The Big Choice

It had been several years since Chihro's parents had come to the bathhouse. Chihro visited them, and sometimes brought Haku. The more time they spent together, the more they loved each other. Haku wanted to ask her to be his mate, but was uncertain if she'd accept. He eventually decided to visit Zeniba.

"Ah, Haku. I haven't seen you around lately," Zeniba said.

"It's good to see you again. Where's No Face?" Haku asked, looking around.

"He went for a walk in the woods. He's either playing with an animal spirit, or on his way back," Zeniba replied, sighing. "He does it to clear his mind I suppose. Oh well. Why don't you come inside?" Zeniba asked this, while opening the door.

"Thanks," Haku said, walking in and taking a seat. "Although it's good to see you, I came to ask you advice," Haku said, sighing.

"Just tell me what it is, and I'll help you my best," Zeniba said, taking a seat as well.

"Well, I want to ask Chihro to be my mate, but I'm worried she'll say no. I know I'm probably over thinking this, but I can't shrug the felling off. Plus, if she says no, things will never be the same. I don't know what to do for once," Haku said, putting his hand to his head.

"Well, I'd just ask her, and she'll probably say yes. If not, well, work from there," Zeniba said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, I think I know what to do now," Haku said, walking out. "Thanks for the advice, and tell No Face I said hello," Haku said, going out the door.

He then flew to the nearest village, where he bought a bundle of red roses, and a gold and diamond necklace (Yes, I know it should be a ring if he proposes, but think. Would a ring be a good idea if you had to occasionally turn into a dragon? No. A necklace will stay on if she turns into a dragon. Besides, can't spirits have their own customs?) He then flew back to the bathhouse, were he found Chihro in her room.

Putting the flowers and necklace behind his back, he said, "Chihro?"

Turning around, she asked, "What is it sweetie?"

Getting on one knee, he pulled out the roses, and brought out the small box with the necklace in it, opened it up, and asked, "Will you be my mate?"

Chihro was stunned. She couldn't believe that Haku, the man she loved, wanted her to be his mate. So would've fainted, if she hadn't wanted him to ask so long.

So, she replied with the one word that would change her life. Yes.

To Haku, this was a dream come true. He put the necklace on her, gave her the flowers, and, to the shock of Lin, who walked in at the moment he put the necklace around Chihro's neck, kissed her.

Lin then left, crying from the beauty of it. She left to tell her friends what she saw.

After the kiss, Chihro asked, "Tell me now, is there a ceremony or something?"

Haku's reply was, "Unfortunately, no. But that necklace proves that we're mates, so don't worry about it."

What a happy ending. But don't think I'm done yet. This is just a short break to signify (I some how spelled that right) a break in time. The part after this takes 3 months into the future.

Chihro had just gotten back from the doctor's office, and boy was she happy. She couldn't wait to tell Haku the good news.

When he saw her, he smiled and gave her a kiss. He then asked, "How did it go, honey?"

Chihro replied, "Great, and guess what!"

Haku thought a moment and said, "I give. What's the good news?"

Chihro, as thrilled as she could be replied, "I'm pregnant!"

Haku said, "Are you kidding!"

"As much as I was when I said yes to be your mate!" was Chihro's reply.

"That's great!" Haku replied, giving her another kiss. "Soon we'll have another family member," he said, rubbing her belly.

Now that's the end. I know what a few of you are thinking. Sequel!!! I must do a sequel, or you might die. While some other people are like, if he does a sequel, it should be about the kid. Well, don't anyone of those two groups fret. I will do a sequel, but I need to decide between a new fanfic, or just another chapter. You might change my mind, so go ahead and tell me what you think I should do. Just do it nicely please.


	7. UPDATE ON NEXT STORY

UPDATE

All right everyone. Here is the news. As you know, I'm writing a sequel to Chihro's return. It will be called, Chihro's New Life. If you want it to be something else, tell me. It will be starting as soon as I finish one of my Naruto fanfics, Dimension Crossing. If I'm lucky, I will get it done before to long. Hopefully, the longest by the end of the month.

Now for the clearing up. I will state the time line, even if it's obvious.

The first chapter starts after 6 years of the original's end. Then, 3 weeks Chihro turns into a spirit, her parents come. Then there is a 3 year gap, followed by a 9 month gap. At the end, the original story was 9 years, 9 month, and 3 weeks ago. The next story will take place 5 years after this one. At that point, the child, whom I still have to name, will be 4 years old. I am still thinking about the plot, but that is the information I'll give you now.

Also, if you like Naruto, or want to read some of my other work, some of my other stories include: Hinata's Bodyguard, Two Sick Love Birds, and the one I already told you about, Dimension Crossing. Note, the first two are my first fanfics.


	8. Final Update

Alright! The new story is up! The kid is a boy, his name, Ryuu! I will need your ideas for the new story, or it might get bad! Please, be nice to me if I have to use my ideas which might suck, for this is my first (second, if you count sequels as separate stories) Spirited Away fanfic. And to those who reviewed, thank you! You gave me courage to write more! To those who review multiple times, I will mention at the end of Chihro's New Life! So please Review!


	9. Rivising Update

Those of you who liked this story are probably going to like this. Since I'm having a contest to see who will finish writing the sequel, I decided that I'm going to go back and revise this story, but, to prevent confusion for people who might start reading it in between updates, I just going to add the chapters on after words. I decided to do this since some of the early reviews said I had grammar and spelling errors. If you want to point out an error that you think I might not catch, or an area where I should add more details, let me know via email at . As I said in the beginning, the sequel is no longer being written by me, but, if you want to have a chance at writing the sequel, read Chihro's New Life as I have written, then write what you think the next chapter should be, send it to me, and I'll pick the winner, and post it. See ya!


End file.
